


Sparks

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, accidental on purpose sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: After an exciting encounter with the local electrician, Yugi develops a crush on the man, and is willing to do anything to see him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PreciousOrgel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousOrgel/gifts).



> Written to a series of prompts given by PreciousOrgel! Thanks dude, hope you like it! :D  
> Shout out to [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) for betaing the fic for me and fixing my mistakes <3  
> Also, just to clear up any confusion, 'powerpoints' refer to electrical sockets. Thanks to [dog-fish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfish/pseuds/theanimes) again for pointing this out, in case anyone might be confused with the terminology :'''D Please enjoy!

“Aw man, why does this keep happening to me?” Yugi sighed, staring down at the powerpoint. It had suddenly frazzled out earlier, and normally he would just switch to another one, but his entertainment system ran off this powerpoint, and the closest one was on the other side of the room. Yugi wasn’t in the mood to be running several extension cords around just to play a game.

“Guess I have to make a phone call.” Yugi grumbled, trekking into the kitchen where the phone sat.

He called up the first electrical company name he found in the phone book, booking an appointment for later in the day. Turns out there was a slot open, and luckily, he got in.

Now he just had to sit around and wait for them to come. _I hope it’s not too long. Or expensive to fix. I really want to get back to my game,_ Yugi groaned. He really should have gotten someone to look the place over while he was moving in, not now, when all of his stuff was everywhere.

The shrill tone of the doorbell snapped Yugi out of his thoughts.

_Oh good, they’re here._ Yugi moved into the entrance way, noting the splayed hair he could see through the glass silhouette. _Looks like my style._ He opened the front door, eyebrows shooting up in surprise at the man on his doorstep.

Yugi didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he did believe in being completely blown away by someone at a first glance. The man was handsome, Yugi had to admit. No, he was downright _gorgeous_. How was it possible to be dressed so casually in a work uniform and yet _still_ look that good? The outfit he wore- a collared shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of jeans- sat hugging his body not only in all the right places, but tightly too. He was carrying a tool kit in one of his hands, and the muscles on his arm were prominent from the strain of it. Yugi should really _not_ be staring like that…

And that _hair_. Yugi had always been told his shiny dark purple locks and blonde bangs were something straight out of a comic book, but this guy took Yugi’s look and multiplied them to the _extreme_.

The pointed tips Yugi had seen through the matted glass before were the result of the strands being tied upwards in a ponytail, the tips dyed in what looked like red. Golden threads peeked out and around the dominant black, and judging from the way Yugi could see roots at the front in yellow, the guy had bangs like Yugi.

“Hi, my name’s Atem. I’m the electrician you called for.” The man- Atem- smiled at him. Yugi had to steady himself against the doorframe, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly.

“O-Oh, right,” Yugi nodded, now realising that yes he _was_ staring rudely. “Yes of course. Come on in.” He stepped quickly to the side, walking down the hallway into the lounge room.

“So what seems to be the problem?” Atem asked, leisurely walking in after Yugi.

“One of these powerpoints stopped working yesterday,” Yugi explained, motioning to the one nestled behind the television. He had moved the stand out of the way the best he could already for the electrician, and seeing as how he looked to have a similar build to Yugi, he should be able to reach the powerpoint easily.

Not that Yugi was looking at his body that much. No, not at all.

“Ah, it’s probably just a wire out of place by a centimetre or something. A fairly common case.” Atem said, dropping his tool kit on the ground. “Give me a few minutes and it should be good.”

“Okay.” Yugi stepped back, giving Atem enough room to work. He figured it would be a bad idea to stick around, especially if he was just going to stare at Atem the whole time. And he didn’t want to explain _that_ when Atem inevitably asked.

He retreated into the kitchen, bracing himself against a bench. His hands were shaking- why were they shaking? He gripped the bench tighter, willing himself to calm down. Why did he suddenly feel so hot? It wasn’t summer, and the air conditioner wasn’t even turned on to begin with. The temperature was supposed to be pleasant all day.

So then why did he feel like he was boiling from the inside out?

Yugi peered back into the room just in time to see Atem stand up, observing his handiwork from a distance. He glanced over to see Yugi, waving him in.

“It’s all done! Good as new.” Atem smiled at him, and Yugi felt his legs weaken. _Calm down, Mutou! You don’t even know the guy!_ He scolded himself.

_But I bet you’d like to,_ another voice nudged at him, which he promptly squashed down, making his way into the living room with small steps.

“T-Thanks.” He said, shoving his hands into his pockets in an attempt to appear casual.

“You’re most welcome,” Atem heaved the tool kit up, rolling his shoulders. “I’m off. The company will bill you for the costs, but I’m sure it won’t be much.”

“Thanks again, A-Atem.” Yugi blushed, ducking his head to hide it.

“No problem… I’m sorry, I don’t think I ever caught your name…?”

“O-Oh! It’s Yugi, Yugi Mutou.”

“Well Mister Mutou, you have a lovely day now.” Atem gave him a wink, stepping outside.

Yugi watched him walk to his car, giving the man a hesitant wave before slamming the door shut and collapsing against it.

Wait… had Atem _winked_ at him?

* * *

A week passed and Yugi couldn’t get the electrician out of his mind. He wished he had given Atem some kind of contact details, or had opened his mouth to try and make small talk, but every time the thought had crossed his mind while Atem had been there he had folded into himself with no doubt the biggest blush on his face ever.

He had tried to work out a way to get in contact with Atem again, but everything that came to mind was embarrassing enough the mere thought made him redden. He certainly couldn’t ring up the electrical company just to ask for an employee’s details. Besides, that was borderline stalker behaviour, and he didn’t want Atem to know he had tried anything that desperate.

That left him with only one way to get a hold of Atem- he had to cause some kind of electrical problem. If he had an excuse, then Atem had a reason to return, it made sense.

The difficulty lay in _how_ Yugi would be able to sabotage something, without it actually being broken obviously or seriously. He wasn’t made of money, after all, and repairs for serious damages weren’t cheap.

He was considering his options as he dialled the phone. Several ideas seemed reasonable, and he was inexperienced with these kinds of things. He could always brush it off as been a stupid fool. That could work.

Or maybe he was overreacting to this all, and he should just really hang up and forget about Atem’s gorgeous face.

He didn’t get a chance to follow through with the idea as the receiver picked up, a voice coming from the other line.

“ _Hello Millennium Electrical how can we help?”_ The person answered.

“Uh, h-hi,” Yugi silently cursed himself for sounding so skittish. _Get it together Mutou!_ “I’m calling about a problem I need someone to come fix.”

“ _Sure thing. What kind of problem is it?”_

Yugi balked. He hadn’t thought that far ahead yet! _Damn it!_ “I… er… I have a… a light problem.”

“ _What kind?”_

“The power seems to cut off the lights in the kitchen randomly.”

“ _And the bulbs are new?”_

“Fairly, yes.” Yugi lied. In truth, he had no idea how old they were. He couldn’t remember ever changing them once since moving in.

“ _It might be your fuse box. We can send someone over to look at it.”_

“Er… if I could, the guy you sent last time was really good. I’d like him back- if it’s not too much trouble.” Yugi spluttered, gripping the phone tighter.

“ _It’s not a problem. Who did you have last time?”_

“Um… Atem.”

“ _He’s available this coming Thursday, would three o’clock work?”_

“Yes! That’s perfect! Thank you.”

“ _No problem, thank you sir_.”

The phone line clicked, and Yugi hung up, breathing out a sigh. Phone calls never seemed to get easier, no matter how much older he got, this being no exception. _But at least that’s done. Now I just have to play it cool, and give Atem my number when he comes,_ Yugi nodded to himself, a determined look on his face. Thursday would be the day.

* * *

Thursday came around and Yugi was sweating. He had written his number down on a loose sheet of paper currently scrunched up in his pants pocket, preparing ahead of time.

But now time was running out. He was milling around in the hallway, doing laps down the length as he paced relentlessly. Every now and then he peered out of the glass doorframe, anxiously watching for a car to pull up.

Soon enough- _too_ soon, he wasn’t ready yet!- Atem’s car rolled around, and Yugi went into panic mode. He scrambled around the door frame, slamming his body and hands against the wall, chest puffing out with deep breaths. _Oh no oh no oh no oh-_

The doorbell rang.

Yugi jumped, squealing. His head whipped around, the unmistakeable shape of Atem’s hair in the doorframe. Yugi swallowed nervously. _This is it, no going back now._

On shaky feet, Yugi took the steps to the door. Why was he sweating so much anyway? _This is stupid, I’m overreacting._ Yugi shook his head, putting on a smile before pulling the door open.

“Ah… H-Hello.” Yugi smiled at Atem, giving him a small wave.

“Hello again Mister Mutou. It’s a pleasure,” Atem said, his silky smooth voice making Yugi quiver. “What seems to be the problem this time? A fuse box of some kind I was told?”

“Oh, right. It, uh, was the lights. One of them wasn’t working.” Yugi supplied. He thought his excuse sounded lame, but Atem seemed to buy into it.

“Sounds like your house needs a serious check over. Two times in as many weeks,” Atem chuckled. “Well lead the way Mister Mutou, and I’ll check it out.”

“T-Thanks. Also you, ah, don’t have to call me mister. Just Yugi is fine.” Yugi gave a shaky smile, beaming when Atem smiled back at him.

“Yugi it is then.”

Yugi shuffled backwards, spinning on his foot and heading down the hallway. He could hear Atem following behind, his tool box clanking loudly. He turned into a doorway, leading Atem into the kitchen.

“This is the one.” Yugi gestured to the kitchen light. Atem stepped into the room, hand gravitating to the light switch. He pressed it, and the light flickered on steadily. He flipped it down and the light went off.

“It seems fine to me.” Atem pressed the switch a few more times, the lights never failing to turn on in response.

“That’s strange… I could have sworn that they weren’t working before.” Yugi fake frowned, pretending to seem confused.

“I’ll check your fuse box too; it might be a faulty switch there, and not here. Lead the way?”

“Of course.” Yugi ducked his head, sliding out of the room to head to the box. It was placed high above in the hallway, Yugi barely able to reach the top switches. Atem didn’t seem to have much luck vertically either, although he still peered up to examine it. He flicked a few switches, face creased in thought. Yugi awkwardly shifted on his feet, waiting for Atem to give him the all clear Yugi already knew was coming.

“This seems fine too.” Atem shrugged. “You shouldn’t have a problem with anything.”

“Ah, thank you.”

“Well, I guess that means my job here is done.” Atem shrugged with a smile.

“I’m sorry, I called you out here for no reason it seems.” Yugi did his best to look guilty, although he couldn’t deny how nice it was to see Atem smiling at him.

“No harm done, I don’t mind. If it puts your mind at ease, then it’s worth it.” Atem said, already heading back to the door. “Next time maybe do a bit of internet research before you call us. Could save you some money.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.”

“See you around, Mister Mu- I mean, Yugi.” Atem waved him goodbye, disappearing out the door.

It was then Yugi realised he had completely forgotten to give Atem his number.

* * *

The next time Yugi come prepared. He did research on the internet like Atem had told him, but for the completely opposite reason. He looked into ways to easily sabotage his power supply, without actually causing any major damage, of course. It seemed he would need to pick up some supplies from the hardware store, having no convenient pliers lying around the house.

He drove down to the nearest store, using his phone to navigate. He had never actually visited a hardware store before, even though it turned out he passed one on the way to work every day. Go figure.

The inside was a massive warehouse stacked to the roof with shelves. Each layer on the shelves overflowed with an assortment of products, most things unrecognisable to Yugi’s inexperienced eyes.

He figured the best place to start would be in the electrical area; if he was looking for electrical pliers, the chances of them being somewhere near the lighting was fairly high.

He ducked through the aisles, letting the hanging signs guide him and avoiding the staff members, too shy to ask them for assistance he was sure he didn’t need. Unless he got lost, which seemed a fair bet, seeing how expansive this place was.

He was pleased to find he made it to the lighting aisle on his own. Amongst the lamps and desk lights that beamed down from displays, he found a rack sporting several boxes of materials. Most of the layers held light bulbs of varying size in them, but further along he found what he had been looking for; the electrical pliers.

He had just plucked a pair from the box when a voice called to him.

“Yugi Mutou?” Yugi froze, the warm sound of his name coming from that awfully familiar voice.

“A-Atem… H-Hi.” Yugi put on a brave smile, hiding his torrent of emotions behind it as he turned around to face the man.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Atem hummed, readjusting the basket he carried in his grip.

“Yeah… I’m just, you know, grabbing some things.” Yugi shrugged his shoulders, waving the pliers in his hand.

“Doing a bit of handyman work yourself I see. Could it be I inspired you?” Atem chuckled.

“You could say that.”

“I’m glad you took my advice to heart. So what are you looking for? Maybe I could help you.”

“Well… I uh… was trying to fix some wires…”

“What kind?”

“Um… they’re just from the powerpoint, like last time.”

“Not the same one, right?”

“Oh, no. That one’s fine, thanks to you. It’s another one.”

“Well, I’d say just do what I did, but you weren’t in the room when I was working,” Atem laughed. “It’s fine. Does the powerpoint wobble at all?”

“Um... I don’t think so?”

“It would be best to take off the plastic covering and see inside. If the problem seems too hard, make sure to give me a call, alright? You have the company’s number.”

“I will. Thank you.” Yugi said. He waved goodbye as Atem walked off, turning back to the task at hand. He had a lot of work to do now to make this believable.

* * *

Yugi waited three more days before he rang up the electrical company. He spent all that time messing with one of the perfectly fine and working powerpoints in his house. He had to make it look like the wire had frayed by itself, and not obviously sabotaged. It took a bit of work, and a whole lot of internet research, but he finally managed to put in a decent performance with it.

The company said they would send Atem out tomorrow, his appointments booked out already for today. Yugi was fine with that; it gave him more time to prepare himself to _actually_ hand over his number this time.

When the day came around, Yugi was ready. He wasn’t pacing the hallway, he was staring at the door dead on, waiting for Atem’s spikey haired form to cover the glass, and the loud doorbell to ring. And when it came, he was there, swinging the door open and greeting Atem brightly.

“Hello again, Yugi.”

“Hi Atem. Sorry for causing so much trouble for you.”

“It’s no problem at all. It is my job, after all.” Atem flashed him a smile, moving into the hallway. “So what’s the problem this time? Is it the powerpoint you were having trouble with?”

“Yeah. I tried to fix it, but… I think I might have made it worse?” Yugi gave a sheepish smile. Atem just laughed.

“Let’s see how you went. Care to show me the room?”

“Sure.” Yugi led the way, moving into the lounge room. This time, it was the powerpoint at the other end of the room that needed fixing. Yugi figured it would be the most believable place to spark out, seeing as the other one had broken on its own, without Yugi’s ‘help.’

“This is the one.”

“Same room, huh? You should get your landlord onto this. You shouldn’t have to pay for faulty equipment in the house foundation.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, it shouldn’t take long.” Atem crouched down, hand already shifting through his tool box.

“Right, okay… I’ll just be in the other room.” Yugi shuffled out, putting his back to the wall once he was in the hallway and out of sight.

Yugi fiddled with his hands, suddenly feeling all of his nerves come pouring back. How would he even word it? How would he start the conversation? ‘Hi I think you’re hot, here’s my number!’ That would never work!

_He’d think me a fool,_ Yugi groaned, hands reaching up to tug at his hair. _Why am I even doing this? I should have just stopped after he fixed the powerpoint the first time!_

“Yugi.”

Yugi froze at the sound of his name, unwilling to move. He could hear Atem behind him, probably in the doorframe. He turned his head in the opposite direction. “Yes, Atem?”

“Turn around.”

“I’d rather not.”

Yugi heard Atem grunt, and then there was the sound of footsteps. Yugi lowered his head, ducking down as Atem walked around him to face him chest to chest. A hand reached out, sliding under Yugi’s chin and gently pulling it up.

“If you wanted my number so bad, you should have just asked me for it.” Atem smiled. Yugi’s eyes shot open, mouth gaping at Atem. How had he…? Yugi couldn’t see any anger in those eyes, only gentle understanding.

“I… How did you know?” Yugi stuttered, cursing himself for acting so weak. He should have known Atem would see through him like that.

Atem brought his other hand up, a piece of crumpled paper resting in it. Yugi noticed part of the writing on it, recognising it as the sheet he had written his number on to give to Atem the last time he was here. _But that was in my pocket!_ Yugi’s hands flew down to his pants, patting the front and feeling nothing in the pouches. _It must have fallen out!_

“I found it on the ground in the longue room. I’m assuming by the look on your face you didn’t realise you had dropped it. It’s fine, Yugi. I’m not angry. In fact, I’m flattered you would spend so much money just for a chance to see me again.” Atem chuckled, his hand dropping from Yugi’s chin. Yugi kept his head raised, blinking at Atem.

“Still… I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted like that. You’re right, I should have just asked you.”

“Having a crush isn’t easy.” Atem nodded.

“A c-crush?” Yugi blinked, feeling his cheeks flush. Was that what it was? Was he crushing hard on Atem? He stared at Atem, feeling his face heat up even more. Yes, that was definitely the right word. Atem had hit the nail on the head with that one. _God I’m so stupid. I’ve been crushing so_ hard.

“If you want, you can have my number. It would be nice to chat and hang out sometime, without all the calls and faulty appliances.” Atem shot him a grin, and Yugi flushed harder.

“S-Sorry.”

“It’s cute.”

“What?”

“Your reactions. They’re cute.” Atem laughed, a hand slipping into his shirt pocket. He pulled out a post-it note, scribbling something down with a pen he produced from another pocket. “Here, my number.” He tore off the note, handing it to Yugi.

“R-Really?” Yugi took the paper, peering down at the sprawled text. His eyes widened at the little love heart Atem had drawn next to his name. His head shot up to look at Atem, who winked at him.

“I look forward to you calling me, Yugi Mutou. So, you better call me, alright?”

“Y-Yes! I will. T-Thank you.” Yugi ducked his head, smiling.

Atem gave him a warmth smile before walking past Yugi, heading out the door. Yugi could only stare after him, faced flushed and hand clutching the post-it tightly, a wide smile on his face.


End file.
